regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 042
Fenric Recap Day 3 Fenric orders a whisky from Diagon in the "The Goofy Dog", overpays, and asks for him to keep an eye out for a Spellbook from the sewers. Day 4 Fenric leaves Marmaan to sell the history book he found in the bigger city. He heads down the road south. Half way though the day Fenric arrives at a Tea Shop and a man is there hawking potions. Fenric looks at the goods and considers this man a simple roadside charlatan. Fenric pays for a ride on a wagon the rest of the day to Jaedyn. Day 5 Fenric travels south towards Linvort. Along the road is a small bridge with an Orc standing on it with a spear. Fenric disguises himself as an Orc with magic. Fenric tries to cross the bridge disguised, but is stopped and the Orc speaks to him in Orcish. Fenric gives up, just pays the Orc a gold coin, then runs off. At the end of the day Fenric arrives in Linvort and heads to a tavern. In the common room Fenric overhears talk of a Goblin with a magic sword who has taken his 2 friends, Marty & Melissa, prisoner. Fenric offers to help tomorrow during the day. Day 6 Fenric and Ludrun set out first thing in the morning north from Linvort. Ludrun leads Fenric north back to the bridge where the Orc was yesterday. The Orc is there again today. Ludrun insists there were goblins here last time and they took his friends, Marty & Melissa. Fenric walks up to the Orc, who demands a silver coin toll. Fenric casts Grease on the Orc and throws his torch on him to set the grease on fire. The Orc burns to death. Fenric is out of spells now, so he wants to return to Linvort to rest. Ludrun protests, worried about his friends, so Fenric investigates around and finds the Goblin Tracks. They follow the tracks into a what appears to be an artificial cave. The two head inside and Fenric realises it is a natural cave, a lava tube, which is odd as there are no volcanoes nearby. As they head down the spirally tube it gets colder and colder, then there is ice on the walls. The two come across a chamber with 2 goblins inside. Fenric and Ludrun charge in and take out 2 goblins. Ludrun frees his two friends, Marty & Melissa, as Fenric takes the magic weapon that creates flames, the pomel has a ruby in it. The group get to the surface and ask to see the magic sword, one of them even try to draw the sword from the sheath. Fenric refuses and they all head back to Linvort. On the way back he sees the Orc's Bridge has burnt down and a wagon is unable to cross. After the people are safely escorted back to Linvort, Fenric continues south down the road towards Gilmheld, but doesn't get there before sundown. Fenric camps for the night. In the middle of the night Fenric wakes to find Marty stealing the magic sword. Fenric casts Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, and a rust monster appears. Marty drops the sword as the Rust Monster dives on him and rusts the studs in Marty's armor. Fenric picks up the magic sword and flees. The Rust Monster chases after Fenric, but Fenric drops a dagger to distract the Rust Monster. Fenric gets away and runs into the night. Day 7 It is morning when Fenric arrives in Gilmheld. He heads to the first inn he sees, "The Giant's Toe" and gets some food then a room then sleeps right away. That afternoon Fenric wake up. He journey though the night out of town to the south. Day 8 Fenric keeps traveling south towards Elmstead. Along the road are various shrines to animals. Day 9 Fenric arrives in Elmstead. He gets an inn room and sleeps until the late afternoon. That afternoon Fenric sets out to find a book shop but it starts to rain. Fenric witnesses a murder, a man runs a woman though with a short sword. Fenric disguises himself as a taller human in armor and gives chase to the murderer. In an allyway the murders says Fenric doesn't know what he is getting involved with and throws Fenric a coin before escaping. Fenric robs the dead woman before leaving the scene of the crime. Fenric returns to the inn. Day 10 It is still raining today. Fenric searches for a bookshop and doesn't find one. He runs into 2 monks, and he asks them where he can pawn off a histroy book to their horror. They try to guilt trip him into donating the book, but Fenric refuses. They then offer to buy the book, so he goes with them to their abby. Brother Bic hastles Fenric to donate the book over and over. Fenric relents and give it to Brother Bic in a disrespectful way. Fenric then pawns the necklace he got off the dead woman yesterday to a gnome merchant. Fenric is walking though the streets and spots the murderer again. Fenric trails him into a sunken bar. After observing for a little, Fenric assumes it is a thieves guild and retreats. Fenric looks for a new inn to stay at. He finds a Inn called "Underfoot" and gets a room. While in the common room, Fenric hears talk of a Sage in town, Newt, who appears to have vast knowledge of the world and the future. Newt helps other people, but it costs not just gold but favors. Fenric heads over to Newt's Tower. Fenric lies and tells the halfling servant at the door that he has an appointment. Fenric is led to the 2nd floor of the tower. Fenric heads inside and finds Newt, a elderly man, inside. Femric asks Newt about the magical sword. Newt claims the sword will corrupt whoever holds onto it, so he should give up the sword to him. Fenric starts to leave as Newt hobbles after him, givng him grave warning of how dangerous that sword is. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Fenric Episodes